Ancient Calamity Arumat
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830408 |no = 8428 |element = Earth |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 195 |animation_idle = 68 |animation_move = 16 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 71, 77, 83, 101 |normal_distribute = 4, 6, 5, 4, 6, 4, 4, 9, 10, 8, 40 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 101, 104, 110 |sbb_distribute = 30, 45, 25 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59 |sbb2_distribute = 16, 13, 14, 15, 13, 15, 14 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb3_frames = 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86 |sbb3_distribute = 19, 22, 16, 17, 14, 12 |sbb3_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 101 |ubb_distribute = 100 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68 |ubb2_distribute = 9, 12, 8, 10, 11, 9, 12, 10, 8, 11 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb3_frames = 71, 77, 86 |ubb3_distribute = 40, 35, 25 |ubb3_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbb3_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb3_effectdelay = 1 |description = The rogue Deva librarian, Allanon, discovered an ancient document and deciphered it to be a record of an "ultimate weapon" created by an otherworldly race simply known as the Old Ones. The weapon was named "Arumat" (loosely translated by the Librarian), a weapon so terrifying even its own creators came to fear it. Arumat was the result of centuries' worth of research and experimentation. A massive titan with endless learning potential, it grew stronger with every world it subjugated. As it grew in power, so did its appetite for destruction. Turning its back on its creators, Arumat set off on its own path of endless carnage. The Old Ones knew that Arumat had to be put down. Left to its own devices, Arumat would continue to grow in power. It would only be a matter of time before Arumat turned its attention upon its creator. The battle to subdue Arumat came at a great cost; the Old Ones were nearly brought to ruin themselves in the attempt. Using the knowledge acquired from the remains of Arumat, a new "weapons system" was developed. Individually, these new models were much smaller, weaker and bore none of the aggression their predecessor did. But when they stood together, they would become something far greater than Arumat could ever hope to be. |summon = Let fury be my armor. Let fear be my weapon. I am the calamity that will bring about your end. |fusion = Ah...what a feast, what a joy. Your world appears to be my next main course. |evolution = Every world I consume, I consume because it is my right to do so. And that is ultimately, an undeniable fact. |hp_base = 10500 |atk_base = 3500 |def_base = 1400 |rec_base = 700 |hp_lord = 15000 |atk_lord = 5000 |def_lord = 2000 |rec_lord = 1000 |hp_bonus = 2000 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 0 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 44 |ls = Might of the Conquerors |lsdescription = 200% boost to Atk, 150% boost to max HP, raises Atk parameter limits to 150000, 200% boost to Spark damage, hugely boosts critical damage, enormously boosts all elemental damage & raises normal hit amount |lsnote = 200% critical and elemental damage & raises normal hit amount by 1 |bb = Ancient Fury |bbdescription = Enormously boosts Atk and critical hit rate for 3 turns, adds all elements to attack for 3 turns, hugely boosts critical and all elemental damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & adds probability for self to perform 1 extra action within the same turn |bbnote = 300% Atk, 60% Crit, 150% Crit damage, 200% elemental and Spark damage & 50% chance to perform another action |bbtype = Support |bbgauge = 50 |sbb = Obliterate |sbbdescription = 3 combo powerful Earth, Light, Dark attack on single foe, 7 combo powerful Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder attack on all foes, 6 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts own Atk for 3 turns & slightly boosts OD gauge |sbbnote = 200% + 650% * HP / max HP, 300% Atk & 10% OD fill |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 3 |sbbaoe = 1 |sbbgauge = 1 |sbbdc = 3 |sbbmultiplier = 650 |sbbhits2 = 7 |sbbaoe2 = A |sbbdc2 = 7 |sbbmultiplier2 = 650 |sbbhits3 = 6 |sbbaoe3 = A |sbbdc3 = 6 |sbbmultiplier3 = 200 |sbb3_hpscale = true |ubb = Grand Calamity |ubbdescription = Massive Earth, Light, Dark attack on all foes, 10 combo massive Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder attack on all foes, 3 combo massive Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP) & enormously boosts own Spark, critical and all elemental damage for 5 turns |ubbnote = 200% + 3800% * HP / max HP & 500% Spark, critical and elemental damage to self |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 1 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 50 |ubbdc = 1 |ubbmultiplier = 2500 |ubbhits2 = 10 |ubbaoe2 = A |ubbdc2 = 10 |ubbmultiplier2 = 2500 |ubbhits3 = 3 |ubbaoe3 = A |ubbdc3 = 3 |ubbmultiplier3 = 200 |ubb3_hpscale = true |es = Path of Carnage |esitem = Atk Boosting Sphere |esdescription = 20% increase to damage received for all allies, slightly boosts Spark, critical and all elemental damage for all allies when Atk Boosting Sphere is equipped & raises Atk parameter limits to 200000 |esnote = 30% Spark, critical and elemental damage |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = *Brave Insignia Bazaar - 200 Insignias |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 100% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill1_2_sp = 5 |omniskill1_2_desc = 30% increase to damage received |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 15 |omniskill2_1_desc = 100% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Critical Hits |omniskill3_1_sp = 15 |omniskill3_1_desc = Greatly boosts critical damage |omniskill3_1_note = 100% boost |omniskill4_cat = Attack Boosting |omniskill4_1_sp = 15 |omniskill4_1_desc = Greatly boosts elemental damage |omniskill4_1_note = 100% boost |omniskill4_2_sp = 15 |omniskill4_2_desc = Raises normal hit amount |omniskill4_2_note = Raises normal hit amount by 1. (+100% damage) |omniskill5_cat = Damage Reducing |omniskill5_1_sp = 20 |omniskill5_1_desc = Negates elemental and critical damage |omniskill6_cat = Special |omniskill6_1_sp = 20 |omniskill6_1_desc = Enhances BB's probability of performing 1 extra action |omniskill6_1_note = +50% chance. 100% chance total |omniskill6_2_sp = 20 |omniskill6_2_desc = Adds boost to own BB gauge to max effect to BB |omniskill6_3_sp = 20 |omniskill6_3_desc = Adds probable evasion to self for 3 turns effect to BB |omniskill6_3_note = 30% chance |omniskill6_4_sp = 55 |omniskill6_4_desc = Adds probability of activating own SBB twice for 1 turn effect to SBB |omniskill6_4_note = 50% chance. (Prerequisite: Unlock "30% increase to damage received") |omniskill6_5_sp = 30 |omniskill6_5_desc = Enhances probability of activating own SBB twice for 1 turn effect |omniskill6_5_note = +50% chance. 100% chance total (Prerequisite: Unlock "Adds probability of activating SBB twice for 1 turn effect to SBB") |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}